A Hedgehog's Secret
by FashaTheFox
Summary: This is a first attempt at a romance fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Hedgehog's Secret **

** By: FashaTheFox**

_Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the characters of Sega or Sega in general. I hope you all know that._

_Additional Notes: Hello my lovelies! This is my first uploaded fan fiction and I'm so excited! Before we get this started I would like to say a few things. This is a T-rated story, so SPOILER WARNING: there is NO lemon. This is from the 3rd person point of view. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you all for your time and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

*Ring Ring* The cobalt hedgehog received a call as he rocketed through act one of the Chemical Plant. Any time he wanted to clear his head or just get away from life he always went to Green Hill Zone or the Chemical Plant. On this overcast day he chose the pink watered factory for his escape. He dodges the Grabbers and Landers with no problem. He knows this stage like the back of his hand. With every ring gained and every spring jumped upon he felt all his worries from the last week disappear. Little did he know, that was all about to change.

*Ring Ring* The phone continues to ring in his back pocket, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. He's completely focused on the task in front of him. All of his concentration lied in beating his last Time Attack score. As he runs he can't help but stare at the noxious water. It reminds him of the very thing he went there to forget. In his mind he thinks, _maybe I should have gone to Green Hill Zone after all…._

*Ring Ring* He finally finishes act one with only .5 seconds to spare. The blue mammal did a quick fist pump in the air to congratulate himself. He also notices his phone for the first time.

"Hey! This is Sonic!"

Although he has a lot on his mind he tries to keep up his cheerful façade. He never had a chance to prepare himself for what was next. The cerulean male thought it could have been Tails or Knuckles calling him, but he could not be more wrong. On the other end of the line he hears a small tinkling voice he knows all too well.

"Hi Sonic! It's Amy! It took you a while to pick up. Is everything alright?"

"Uh…Yea everything's fine Ames. I was just running and I think I zoned out. You know how I get when I'm going through a few acts. Heheh…."

He knew he didn't sound the least bit convincing but it wasn't his fault. This phone call was the last thing he needed at that moment. Amy was the reason he wanted to get away and run in the first place. It wasn't anything she did though; it was the generality of her just being at all. For the past few weeks he couldn't get the cheerful she-hog off his mind. The worst part about it was the fact that he had no clue why he couldn't stop thinking about her. From the time he awoke to the time he laid down to go to sleep, all he could think of was Amy. All of the memories of rescuing her and all of the praise and hugs she showered him with were replaying in his head. He always reacted by running or shrugging her off when she hugged him. Now, all he wanted to do was embrace her and never let go. His mind, more than often, wanders to the times she gave him a celebratory kiss on the cheek for defeating Dr. Eggman. Back then he would show his disgust at such a romantic gesture. Now he wonders what it would have been like if it were more than a simple kiss on the cheek.

When all of this began the first person he went to was his friend, Knuckles. The fire red echidna told him to not say anything. His reasoning on the matter is that it would only end up in the cobalt hedgie looking like a complete idiot. Sonic knew not if he should listen to the tempermental echidna. He only knew one thing. Before he made his decision, he would have to find out why he felt to strongly for her all of a sudden. The only thing he lacked was a plan.

"Sonic? Sonic, are you still there? Hello?" Again, he was dragged back to reality.

"Yeah. Sorry Amy. I zoned out again." He says as the tries to clear his head.

On the other end he could hear her voice begin to rise in excitement. This couldn't end well.

"Oh! Well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the fair with me tonight! There's a cute couple contest! If we win we can get 500 rings! Isn't it exciting? We could split the rings and get whatever we want."

He could hear how happy she was, but what could he do? If he said no she might start to cry. She may even get so mad that she resorts to using her deadly Piko Piko Hammer. If he said yes he would only add fuel to the fire, and he couldn't stand for the flames to grow any more. His mind began to race ahead and he heard himself replay as if from a distance.

"Sure Amy! I'd love to. I'll meet you there at three ok?..." It takes him a moment to register what he just said, but he caught himself and added, "But we aren't a couple, so we cant enter that contest thing."

Maybe this excursion could unlock the truth as to why he felt this strange pang of love for the slender female. He still had a good hour and a half to get ready, but he figured he would complete act 2 before he went home.

"Alright! Well, I guess I better go get ready then. Bye Sonikku!" His heart skipped a beat or two as she called him by his old pet name._Get a hold of yourself, man!, _he thought to himself

"See you later Ames." He closed the phone slowly, hoping he made the right decision. All he could do now was wait it out and see what happens. He puts his phone back in his pocket and runs as fast as he can.

_Additional Notes: Wow! Chapter one is finally up! Hope you all enjoyed it. If you would like to suggest something for future chapters don't feel shy. Just ask! Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed. Until next time, goodbye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hedgehog's Secret**

**By: FashaTheFox**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sega Company or the characters of Sega. *I can tell this disclaimer thing is gonna get old.*_

_Additional Notes: I would like to start off by saying thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed chapter one! You all were a great help. Special thanks to DarkWindTheWolf for all his help! Well here it is, chapter two, just like you all asked. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Preparations

He finished act two in minutes. After coming to a stop, he checks his phone for any random texts or missed calls. To his surprise he has more than enough time to kill. He sits at the water's edge to catch his breath and think.

"Sonic, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asks himself. As he stares into the water he can only wonder how the day will play out. Will he be able to hold back? Will he give up? Only time could tell.

Slowly, he begins to rise. It seems as though he has finally rested enough to continue. After a bit he turns around and races back the way he came. All the while, his mind tortures him with small bursts of memories, fantasies, and questions.

He steps into his small home and shivers. He's soaked to the bone with chemicals, and there is no hope for his clothes. They too are completely drenched. The fabric has begun to discolor and shrink.

"What the hell kinda chemicals do they use in that place? This was my favorite shirt too." He looks in disgust at what is left of his black Element skating shirt. As he registers his own smell he cringes. "Oh man! I can't show up like this. *sigh* Better go take a shower and throw these clothes out." As he walks to his room he makes a mental note to never wear good clothes to the chemical plant ever again. He strips down all the way and finds that his trademark shoes survived. "Well at least they made it." The blue hedgehog then commences to go to his wardrobe to find some clothes that are suitable for tonight. After a moment of thinking he decides to go with the nonchalant, comfy look.

He gathers his blue plaid boxers, black and white Tapout shirt and, dark denim shorts and makes his way to the bathroom. As he passes through his small living room, his eyes are drawn to the mantle over his fireplace. A picture of he and Amy on Earth looks back at him. This was taken shortly after one of his fights with Dr. Eggman. He had defeated him easily and won Amy back. In the cheap frame Amy was embracing him tightly in thanks. He was reacting with a huge grin and a thumbs up. Chris, Tails, and Knuckles were laughing happily in the background. Of course, his main focus was on the female. He had looked at this picture many times over the years but never like this. Now he was taking in every detail about the pink hedgehog. Her smile, the shine in her deep emerald eyes, the shortness of her dress. When his mind skipped to that third realization he began to blush a deep red. He shook his head to dispel the picture from his mind and went back to the task at hand.

When he walks into the bathroom his clothes get thrown in a disheveled pile on the counter. He adjusts the water to the desired temperature and stepped in. "Just relax." He tells himself as he lets the warm water run over his toned body. Relaxation escapes him as he stands there racking his brain for a reason, any reason, as to why he was so nervous about today. "I just hope this will help me understand." He says as he reaches for his Axe shampoo. As he lathers his blue quills he tries to estimate how much money to bring. He needed money for food, game stalls, rides, plus the entry fee. Finally he decided on the safe amount of 120 rings.

After scrubbing for a good ten minutes he rinses his quills and shuts the water off. Blindly he grabs a towel off of the rack and positions it around his waist. By habit he takes the second towel from the rack and wipes down the mirror enough to get a good look at himself. He takes a few minutes to inspect. His muscles are finely toned from his many adventures. His quills are all over the place, making him look like he just rolled out of bed. It's a good nonchalant look but he decides to do what he does every morning. A thick glob of gel is expertly run through his spines, creating his trademark look. With a sigh he dresses slowly.

He returns back to his room to find socks and his pure white Vans. His Axe body spray is on his dresser, so he sprays a bit on before he continues. Without a thought, he grabs this "Nightmare Before Christmas" wallet from his night stand and makes his way to the front door. He glances at the clock on the coffee table and notices that it is 2:53.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late! Amy's gonna kill me!" He grabs his jacket and bolts. As he runs he finds himself speaking to no one in particular. "This is it. It's now or never."

_Additional Notes: Well there you have it! I hope to get more wonderful reviews. Anything you all have to say is worth it! After all, you are the people who have to read it, so why shouldn't you have a say in what happens? Anyway….next time, Chapter 3: Confronting One's Fears._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hedgehog's Secret**

** By: FashaTheFox**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sega or Sega in general. Thank you!_

_Additional Notes: Sorry it took so long for this one to be posted. I've had a ton of stuff to do at school, so I didn't have much time to type. Either way, I still pulled through for you guys! This chapter is gonna be another short one I guess. Well, all of the chapters are gonna be short. I planned it out to be a short story, plus I'm not good with long stories…believe me, I tried it once. It wasn't so pretty. Sorry for all the useless text *sweatdrop*. Without further ado, I give you chapter three! Enjoy and review!_

Chapter 3: Confronting One's Fears

As he runs he begins to gather speed. The trail that leads to the fairgrounds is a winding one, so it might slow him down. He takes the curves as gently as possible without losing too much speed. At around the halfway point he passes by his favorite meadow. The rolling hills and the fields upon fields of wildflowers meet his gaze as he hurries. As he runs, he decides to give himself a bit of a pep talk.

"Alright, Sonic. This is what it all comes down to. You have to make your decision today. It'll be a piece of cake. I mean, it's not like you're saving the world or anything. She's already crazy about you so rejection is not a possible outcome. Oh what am I kidding? That's not helping at all. I'm just more nervous now as ever."

As he makes it to a straight-a-way, he speeds up, confident he will be able to make it in time. Something is still lingering in his mind. How will the beautiful damsel react if he is late. A picture forms in his head, clear and bright, of Amy's trusty Piko Piko Hammer, and he shudders. He hopes that she left it at home. As he makes the last turn he can begin to hear the familiar sounds that you hear at a fair. He could hear the rides clanking and clinking as they moved. The eerie carnival music hit his ears as well, faintly reminding him of a song from a scary movie he had seen long ago. A look at his watch tells him he has only 4 minutes left until 3 o' clock. He finally reaches the ticket line, tired, but there. His watch tells him that he has two minutes left. He quickly buys his ticket and ride band and enters the gate, searching for the rosy hedgehog. It doesn't take long for him to find her.

His eyes trail to the left and the instant he sees her, his jaw drops. She is standing near a balloon popping stand and he can't look away. Her long pink quills are no longer held back by a red headband. Instead they fall beautifully around her face, giving her a look of sheer radiance. Upon her right ear is a pure white rose. Her dress is of the same virgin white. It is knee length and flows every time she moves. A halter top keeps it in place. Her shoes match the dress and rose. They look as though they could have been borrowed from Tikal, with ribbons criss-crossing up half of her calf. She was bouncing from foot to foot, staring at her watch. His own watch beeps to let him know that it's 3 o' clock.

He gathers up enough energy to make one final rush in Amy's direction. Turns out it was too much of a rush. He ran straight past her by 5 paces. The wind from his speed spins her around and she loses her footing. As he turns around to go to where she's standing, he sees that she is about to fall. Just before she hits the ground, he catches her. He has one hand at her waist and one hand clasped in hers. He stares at her for a minute and realizes that his face is beginning to grow hot.

Amy begins to laugh, and says in her usual peppy tone, "Hey Sonic! Thanks for catching me. I could have ruined my new dress. Guess I should be more careful huh? Haha!" He sets her upright again and scratches the back of his head, still blushing. "No Amy. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been running so fast. I was just worried about being late. I'm really sorry."

She gives him a flashing smile. "It's ok Sonic. You made it on time. That's all that matters." He looks down at the ground, not knowing what to say. One thing keeps repeating in his mind. *This is it! This is it!* Finally he finds his voice and says, "Um, so what do you want to do first? Wanna get a bite to eat?" His stomach growled loudly as if it was answering. Amy giggled at the grumbling tummy in front of her and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He looks around for a bit and spots an ideal food stand. "Hey Amy? You mind if we go to that place? They have chili dogs!" She just giggled again and nodded her head. Sonic took a deep breath and locked arms with Amy. She just looks at him confused for a minute. He smiles, letting her know its ok. She rests her head on his bicep and they start to walk. His mind is going insane. He tries to clear it and thinks, "This isn't so hard."

As they arrive at the stand Sonic notices that there is a semi-long line at the counter and only a few tables left. He led Amy away from the line and towards a table in the shade. "Can you make sure no one takes this table Amy? I want you to be able to eat in the shade. Wouldn't want you getting overheated. I'll go get the food. What did you want?" The girl smiles. "Sure I can keep the table for us, no problem! Can you get me a medium vanilla shake and a small fry please? Here I can give you the money for it." She begins to dig around in her purse and stops when she feels a hand upon hers and hears a soft voice in her ear. "No Amy. I got it. Don't worry. You don't have to pay for anything today." He gives her a quick thumbs up and gets back in line before the line gets too long.

After he gets the food her returns back to the shady table. It's nice and cool. He gives Amy her food and begins to eat his own. His meal consists of an extra large chili dog, a medium fry, and a coke. About halfway through his fries, he looks up from his bounty to see Amy staring at him. "Just play it cool." He thinks. Aloud he says, "Hey Amy? Are you ok? You're staring off into space." Amy shakes her head, as if to clear it from whatever she was thinking. She replies with, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the fun were gonna have today! It's gonna be great!" He smiled. "Exactly! There's nothing like two friends at a fair for all the day and half the night! What could be better? Haha!" Her face falls and she returns to her fries and shake. He notices right away and begins to panic. *Oh man! She's upset! Was it something I said?* He gulps down some of his drink and asks, "Amy are you ok?" She looks up with a look in her eyes that send a pang straight through Sonic's heart. She gives him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know we aren't a couple. I just wanted to spend the day with you for my birthday is all." This only makes him panic more. He forgot it was her birthday. But not only was it her birthday, but it was her sixteenth birthday. "That's it...", he thinks, "…This is gonna be the best day ever for Amy, and for me. She could have had a giant party today, but instead she chose to spend the day with me." In reality he said, "No problem Ames. Today is gonna be the best day ever for you. I promise that. It's your day so I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you happy!" A split second after the words were out of his mouth, the females eyes regained their usual fire. "Thanks Sonic! You're the best!"

They finished their food in a matter of minutes. Amy dipped her fries in her shake and ate at a slightly quick pace. Sonic wanted to scarf down his meal, but decided against it, and ate at a medium pace. After Sonic threw all of the trash away he turned to the girl. "So what should we do first? Ride the small rides? Ride the bigger rides? We could try the game stalls. It's your call." She thought for a minute and began t scan the fair ground. A shine appeared in her eyes as they fell upon the bumper cars. "Can we go to the bumper cars first?" she asked. He nodded in agreement and took her hand. "Let's go!" They both ran to the line for the bumper cars. He thought as he ran. *This is the day I tell her. No more secrets.*

_Additional Notes: There we go! Hope I get plenty of reviews from the ones who have helped me along the way! Thank you all! Next time, The Final Chapter: The Night of Their Lives._


End file.
